Something Dangerous
by StrawBerryFlutterBy
Summary: One shot. Rukia and Toshiro start a snowball fight and accidentally lose track of time. AU. For Abarai Starsha! She was the 100th reviewer for my story, A step into Pretence. Congratulations and enjoy!


**Hey Guys! **

**Long time no see! I am back now though and the new chapter of A Step Into Pretence has been e-mailed to le beta reader Abarai Starsha. Speaking of… She was also the winner of my 100****th**** reviewer contest and I was supposed to write her a Christmas special RukiaxToshiro one shot. It's been done for months now, but I haven't had the chance to post it yet… **

**So, even though it is not Christmas, here is the one-shot I promised you Abarai! *Whooooooot whooooooot! Party!* Congratulations! :D **

**Enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Something Dangerous**

The first day the snow stuck to the ground was the day the snow happened to be the deepest. It had snowed all through the night and it was still cloudy overhead as Rukia walked to her classes. She didn't mind the cold, and the soft white blanket on the ground lifted her spirits. 19 years old, she was majoring in phycology and she was happy.

She almost skipped to her class through the snow, but she knew she was going to have to wait until her class was done before she could run her fingers through the frozen water on the ground. The thought made her smile.

_Maybe just a few minutes… _She thought and her feet stopped moving. She was on campus already, and as usual she was fifteen minutes early for class. There were a few people milling about, some were throwing snowballs… A couple was sitting close together, sharing hot chocolate and others were just standing there, lost in thought, staring at the snow. Rukia looked at the faces briefly and saw that most of them were in her class. She turned away and looked at the snow again. Where a big lawn was only a few hours ago, snow covered the ground. Rukia wanted to turn around and fall into it, it looked so soft.

_Class is only starting in fifteen minutes. Come on, Rukia. You know you want to. _The raven haired college student bit her bottom lip and considered it. She just wanted to touch the snow. It was silly and she couldn't explain it, but that's all she wanted to do. Somewhere in her heart, her mind was made up. She shifted her bag to her other shoulder and walked out into the snow. She was glad she had worn her longer boots and she exhaled in relief when she saw that they were tight enough around her leg and that the snow wouldn't fall in and soak her socks like with some of her other shoes.

She smile and looked around again. The students throwing snowballs were still there, but Rukia paid them no mind. They had gone in between the trees and were chasing each other around. Everything was almost perfect. _Almost._ She thought and took off the warm leather glove on her right hand. She smiled as she bent down to make a handprint in the snow. She could feel the ice melting a bit from the heat radiating off her hand as she pressed her fingers on the snow. It was wonderful. She stood up straight again and walked back to the sidewalk to put her bag down. They had removed the snow on the sidewalks and roads early that morning, and Rukia was glad that they had. She dropped her book bag on a dry spot and waded back into the snow. Smiling, she stuck her hand into the white fluff. She grabbed some, and just as she was about to stand and made a ball with it, something hit her in her side.

"Ah!" She gasped and stumbled a bit. The force that the thing hit her with was quite something, and when she had regained her balance again, she jerked her head to the side where the snowball had come from. There, under a tree, standing with his arms folded over his chest, was the boy who sat next to her in class. His shock of silver hair made him impossible to mistake for anyone else. She glared at him, and without thinking, she picked up some of the snow on the ground, made it as compact and hard as possible and threw it at him with a force that surprised even her. She watched the tiny white ball fly toward him and smirked as it hit him on his arm with a real and proper _splat._

With a start, the boy stood up straight and looked at his arm where some of the snow was still stuck to his coat. He looked from the snow, to Rukia and the petite lady realized, a bit too late, that in fact, it couldn't have been him who threw her. Rukia felt her eyes grow as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

Once again, without thinking, she started towards him. When she was about six meters away from him, she looked into his eyes, willing him to see her apology. His strange teal eyes sparkled with something Rukia couldn't quite put her finger on. She stopped walking to him and watched him bend down and scoop up some snow. _No… He wouldn't…_ She thought and blinked furiously. She felt like she should run away in fear of being hit, but she knew she couldn't do it. He lifted a single eyebrow and threw the snow in his hand at her. Rukia dodged, but she was too close for him to miss and the snow was too thick to run in. The snow hit her with another _splat_ and she gasped again. Snow stuck to the buttons on her coat and she exhaled sharply.

When she met his eyes again, the corner of his mouth had turned up the slightest bit and he had folded his arms again. Rukia glared at him. She supposed it was fair, but she didn't like it very much. She picked up some more snow and hurled it at him. This time it hit his leg. In the five seconds it took him to get another snowball, Rukia realized she had just started a fully-fledged war. She tried to dodge it again, but it hit her in the same place her snowball had hit him.

Suddenly, Rukia tried to remember his name. They were never properly introduced, but she thought his name was Hit… Something with Hit-… She racked her brain until she found it. Hitsugaya. She wanted to smile at her tiny triumph, but she had other things to worry about. She backed off a bit and picked up another snowball. Her face twisted into a smirk and she threw him again. They kept at it until Rukia was laughing, trying to dodge snowballs and make them at the same time. She was having fun, all the while very conscious of the handsome student, throwing snowballs at her. He hadn't said a word to her yet, but she could tell he didn't engage in friendly chatter unless it was necessary.

Time seemed to slow down as they attacked each other.

A whole while later, Rukia came to her senses again and looked around. She noticed that everyone had left and that she and Hitsugaya were the only ones still outside.

"Oh crap." She said and dropped the snowball in her hand. The silver haired guy picked up on her mood and stood still too. He blinked as the realization hit him. They were late and were going to look _very _stupid if they walked into class now.

Rukia trudged through the snow as quickly as she could and tackled Hitsugaya to the ground. He struggled for a moment, but Rukia kept him down in the snow, hidden from the windows of the classroom they were both supposed to be in.

"What are yo-'' He started to say but Rukia clamped her cold hand over his mouth. His eyes grew slightly, but he stopped speaking. Rukia removed her hand.

"We are so late it's not even funny." She said in a hushed voice and glanced down her watch. The class was half an hour in. "If we go in there now, it's not going to work out so well. For either of us." She wasn't sure why she was whispering, but it felt like the right thing at the time.

"Well what do you propose we do?" He challenged her. Rukia could feel her eyes twinkle with boldness. She had never missed a class in all her years of school and college, but she knew the humiliation that she would go through would be enough to make her run out again.

"We stay right here." She said. She didn't know what had come over her, but this boy made her want to be irresponsible and somehow she knew he was more responsible than she was. He raised his eyebrows and looked her straight in the eye.

"Okay." He said and Rukia felt like a strong wind had just blown through her. Of all the responses she expected, that was the last one. Rukia shifted her weight a bit when she grasped that she was lying on him, thanks to her tackle. She ducked her head when she felt the blush come and rolled off him into the snow. He didn't protest. There was something about him that made Rukia want to squirm like thirteen year old. She wanted to see him smile properly and she didn't know why.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" She said and he looked at her. She wondered where he got those strange eyes from, but she didn't have a lot of time to think about it.

"Why do you almost always look angry?" She asked him, once again doing something she almost never does. His eyebrows pulled together and he searched her face, contemplating whether he should let her in. She stared at him.

"Someone who is happy stands out more than someone who is not." He said.

_You stand out in any case._ Rukia wanted to say but stopped herself.

"Oh," was all she managed. She wanted to know what his mystery was. She wanted to see his true colours.

"Why is your expression always passive?" He hit her back with her own weapon. She blinked and took a breath before answering.

"My brother." She said as an explanation and shrugged her shoulders. Well, as much as the snow would allow. He nodded as if he knew exactly who her brother was and why it looked like she had no emotions. She let it pass.

They spoke like that for about an hour before Rukia realized that she was soaked to the bone. It was the exact thing she had wanted to avoid earlier, but at that moment, she didn't even care. She was mesmerized by the young man lying next to her. He was short, maybe a bit taller than she was and he never once made fun of her. He asked the right questions and gave the right answers to her questions. After another half an hour, Rukia got up. She was tired of being wet and she was getting cold. The fun was taken out of the snow and had been shoved away. She wanted some hot chocolate.

"Come on." She said before she could stop and think about it for a second. She reached out her hand to help him up. He took it and even though he did most of the work, Rukia pulled him to his feet. She glanced at the lecture hall quickly and walked to the pavement to get her bag. Hitsugaya followed her, his hand stuffed into his pockets.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he walked next to her down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the college. Rukia smiled at him and kept walking.

"Come on. Tell me where we are going?" He said, curiosity seeping into his usually flat baritone. Rukia hadn't heard him call her by her name once and she was starting to wonder whether he even knew it.

"Okay, but first, hi. My name is-'' She said, but was cut off when he interrupted her.

"Rukia Kuchiki." He said and raised his eyebrows. A small smiled flickered across his face. He didn't look angry anymore. They had stopped at the corner and Rukia couldn't get her legs to move properly. Probably stiff from the cold.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said, but shrugged. "But I guess you already knew that." Rukia nodded and stuck her hands into her pockets. It didn't help at all. She started walking again. She was becoming desperate for a hot chocolate.

"Have you ever done something dangerous?" She asked him. It was her favourite question and she always got a good answer for it. She wanted to keep her mind off the cold… Even though it was better than the sometimes agonizing heat of summer, Rukia could quite literally feel her toes falling off her feet.

"Well, what would you consider dangerous?" He asked and kept pace with her easily.

"Something you were scared to do, but you did anyway."

"Walked through fire." He said and Rukia stopped to look at him. Was this man crazy? But when she looked into his eyes, something mischievous shone there and she knew he was making a joke with her. It made her smile.

They walked to Rukia's favourite coffee shop and had hot chocolate before heading off again. She didn't know where they were going, but soon, they were standing in front of an apartment building.

"You live here?" She asked coolly. She didn't know what else to say. He nodded and walked up to the steps. Rukia followed. There was no one else around and where she would have felt unsafe with someone else, she felt safe. She smiled again.

"Come on." He said as he took the first step. Rukia did as she was told and stepped up as well. But when she wanted to take the next step, her foot slipped and she started tumbling. Toshiro saw it and reached for her hand in the nick of time, catching her and spinning her. Rukia shut her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the fall. When she felt the wall behind her, she breathed again. Her eyes were still shut, but the feeling of someone's hand around her waist made her open her eyes immediately.

Toshiro's face was inches away from hers and she gasped internally as she looked directly into those startlingly strange eyes. For a moment Toshiro only looked at her, then he started moving closer. Being the outspoken, straightforward person she was, Rukia blurted out.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Toshiro smiled. A genuine smile that warmed the violet eyed girl up.

"Something dangerous." He said and without warning, placed his lips on hers.

Rukia's heart melted as she kissed him back.


End file.
